


Moonlight and Shadow

by TeaOli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOli/pseuds/TeaOli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love was like moonlight and shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and concepts are the property of JK Rowling and her licensees.

Like moonlight and shadow, she slipped into the room too quickly for anyone else to notice. Anyone but him, that is. Satisfaction, warm and soft as his mum’s gingery hair, rippled through him.

 _Mine_ , he thought. _She’s lovely, and she is mine._

He watched, barely breathing, as she stalked towards his hidey-hole. A smug happiness lifted his heart when she stopped, seeming to sniff the air.

_Mmm, yes my kitten, find me. I am most anxious for you tonight._

She flowed into motion once more, heading straight towards him. As she crept closer, the rectangular markings around her eyes became easier to discern, and he felt a rush of desire at the sight.

“Mmminnnnnnnerva.”

Minerva butted his head with hers soon as she reached him, then purred contentedly and let him press her into the basket that would be their bed.

She crooned his name, compelling him to—

 

“Hermione Granger!” The stern tones startled Crookshanks from his nap in his would-be love’s lovely lap, but he refused to admit he was perturbed. “Your randy tom is at it again,” Minerva – strong, beauteous Minerva – went on. “Again and again, I have advised you to have him altered, and ye—”

Crooks knew well how to keep his kitten in line, and his sharp little teeth embedded in her thigh did the trick for now.

_Oh, but tonight, darling Minerva, tonight my teeth will be elsewhere and your cries will reverberate throughout the castle!_

* * *

**A/N:** Based on linlawless’s The Petulant Poetess Saturday Night Drabble prompt, _Someone has a strange dream that seems real; upon waking, they confuse the heck out of someone else ..._. She even beta-read for me!


End file.
